1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to radiation physics. More particularly, this invention pertains to microwave radio frequency radiation. In still greater particularity, this invention pertains to radar transmitters. By way of further characterization, but without limitation thereto, this invention pertains to a radar transmitter having two preselected pulse widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present radars are used in a wide variety of applications. For military applications, two common usages for long range search systems are navigation and early detection of relatively large objects such as other naval vessels and aircraft. Additionally, radars are used in high resolution, short range applications such as locating swimmers and small objects of flotsam and jetsam which may be on the surface of the sea. In the past, such dual functions have been performed by separate radar systems. This is largely due to the separate demands of the systems. That is, long range search requires relatively high power pulses to be radiated at relatively longer intervals to permit echo returns from objects located at great distances from the transmitting point to have a sufficient magnitude. On the other hand, the high resolution short range system requires a rapid pulse and a pulse having small dimensions so as to permit useful resolution of targets of small size. The necessity for separate systems to perform these functions has been a serious cost and design consideration in outfitting naval vessels of moderate size having limited room and deck space, not to mention cost considerations of these units.